The Sunrise In Our Lives
by Dani Andrade
Summary: Set in 1935, it's going to be full of drama and surprises. A lot of deceptions and mostly, tons of love in air. I hope you like, read and review. Alternate universe and no magic. It may turns complicated:D
1. Introduction

Hi! I´m Daniie Armstrong. And this story is from 1935, in an alternate universe with no magic. It's inspirated and based by romance and drama. Well, I won't give you any more information, just read it =)

**Characters:**

**Prudence "Prue" Halliwell:** She is 19 years-old. Was born on October 28 in 1916, is the eldest sister.

**Piper Halliwell:** She is 17 years-old. Was born on August 7 in 1918, is the second sister.

**Phoebe "Pheebs" Halliwell:** She is 15 years-old. Was born on October 2 in 1919 is the third sister.

**Paige Matthews:** She is 11 years-old. Was born on November 5 in 1925, she is the youngest sister.

**Patricia "Patty" Halliwell:** She is the mother of the girls, she loves them and she would do anything for them.

**Penelope "Penny" Halliwell:** She is the voice of the reason, she is the grandmother of the girls, she loves them but sometimes she´s very hard.

**Sammuel Matthews:** Paige´s father, stepfather of the girls, he is a good man and she loves Patty.

**Victor Benett:** The girl´s father, he died in a horse accident a few years ago,

**Cole Turner:** Is in love with Phoebe, their love would be very beautiful but it is going to hurt.

**Leo Wyatt:** Is in love with Piper, it´s love at first sight.

**Andy Trudeau:** Is in love with Prue, the love between Andy and Prue is unbreakable.

**Roger Boyd:** Prue´s boyfriend, he is a good guy but he doesn´t have any charm.

**Katherine Armstrong: **Cole´s half-sister. She was Prue´s best fiend.


	2. The Beginning Of The Sunrise

Hi, This is the first chapter please enjoy it and leave a review :D

This fic is dedicated to my dear friend** HalliwellMB **you´re great i love you :D**.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Sunrise In Our Lives<strong>

**Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The Sunrise**

A sunrise is the best thing in this world, marks days, it has the most wonderful colors in the whole world, but it has a flaw, it´s short.

That´s how Piper Halliwell thought, Piper second daughter of the marriage between Victor Bennett and Patricia Halliwell, sister of Prudence Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews. Her life was like every seventeen year old girl. Her family wasn´t precisely rich, but his stepfather Sammuel Mathews do what he could for the family, the man wasn´t brilliant but he has a great heart.

Her father Victor had died in an accident, he fell from a horse while he was riding it, his fall had been the strong enough to make him realize, he wouldn´t survive, but in his last moments he say to Prue and Piper (nine and seven year old) "Take care of your mother and be good girls in the future". They saw how the light of the eyes of his father began to turn off and his temperature started to get cold.

Minutes later, their mother (Patty) and their grandmother (Penelope), were next to the doctor, crying because the dead man in the same place when he died.

Piper´s memories of that time were blurred because one part of her didn´t want to remember all the horrible moments of the funeral.

Prue nickname of Prudence, have a extreme change, since that moment he became a grown up, she haven´t cry in the funeral, she had be strong for all even for the adults.

But without doubts the most affected of the sisters was the youngest, Phoebe with four years didn't understand about death, so every single day, for a year, she used to take her little stool and place it in the porch, waiting for her father to come back.

After that year, something inside Phoebe broke, she wasn´t the same naughty and cheerful girl, and with Prue they have adopted an adult position, the only straight child after the tragic dead in the family was Piper, she was a support for her sisters, she sung them lullabies at night, she supported them in the sad moments, Piper certainly worth her weight on gold.

But in Piper´s life not everything was butterflies and rainbows, she was suffering but she knew that she must stay calm; she can lose her mind not yet.

For Piper, every night was the same; for some strange reason, she always got up before the sunrise and remembered how she and her father used to sit in front of the principal window to see that special moment.

_Flashback_

_"Piper, wake up," Victor said softly to her._

_"Sleep," Said a five-years-old Piper_

_"Come on! Do you want to miss this?," Victor insisted_

_These words worked every day, and made Piper stand up from bed._

Victor and Piper addressed to the chair that was next to the window. Victor sat and placed Piper carefully on his lap.

Father and daughter sat down waiting for the new day to begin.

"Piper," She hears that someone was calling her, getting her out of her mind.

She changed her position to see who was calling her. It was Paige, her eleven-years-old and youngest sister; half sister actually, but it didn't matter to Piper because she was growing with her as the others, so she was her sister.

"What´s up, honey?," Piper asked sweetly, hoping that the youngest sister didn´t realized that she was crying.

"I have a bad dream, May I sleep with you tonight?," Said Paige insecure of the answer of her sister.

"Sure," but, then she had a greater idea, "Paige, What about doing something together?," Piper asked.

"What do you want me to do?," Paige asked, no, yelled.

"I will show you, come with me," offered Piper, "Bring that chair, please," she said, pointing a chair that was beside from the table.

Paige dutifully carried the chair until she reached the window

"Put it here," Piper said, pointing to a place near to the other chair. Both sat down without saying a word, and watched the sunrise; this was new for Paige, before this day she had never had a moment of such intimacy like this with her sisters. She feared that if she spoke, she will ruin the moment so she took Piper´s hand.

And they remained like that until the room was fully lit, that was the sing that the day in the Halliwell's manor began.

Penelope Halliwell went upstairs to wake up her granddaughters, she thanked God because two of them were already awake already, but the two last were a headache.

First, she went to Prue's room because it was easier to wake her up than Phoebe. She walked in Prudence's room, she saw her granddaughter proudly. She had grown so much; she wasn't a little girl that depended on her anymore, now she was a woman. Prue was the result of a lot of hard work but now she could see that Patty and herself had done a wonderful job.

"Honey, is time to wake up," Penny says at Prue´s ear moving her a little bit

"Five minutes," Prue begged last night she couldn't sleep because she was thinking in the things that she has to do.

"It is getting late, and you have to do your labors and get dress for the dance tonight," Penny reprehend her.

Prue wake up, she looks herself at the mirror and saw her messy hair, she must move a lot. Last night was one her worst night ever cause she taked a really important decision. She looked again at her hair and decide she'll rearrange that in another moment, she've to go down to take her breakfast

Penny think "3 and there's one left" and she get ready mentally for the worst part of the day "awake Phoebe"

She arrived to Phoebe's room expecting that awakening her was easier that day. When she entered the room that was completely dark, she opened the curtain and get ready for the fight.

"Phoebe, Wake up!," Penny shout.

She don´t say it another time, like a miracle Phoebe stand up. Phoebe thinks that today everything was different, she feel it, this that was changing her life completely.

Penny shocked said:

"Go downstairs for breakfast we don´t want you girls to be late and arrive unpunctual to the dance,"

Phoebe went downstairs without making any noise. When she was almost in the first floor, she smelled her breakfast: french bread. She hurried up, knowing Paige; she knew that at the time she got there it would have disappeared.

She arrived at the table and saw the shocked gaces of her sisters like fi they were in the presence of a miracale at having Phoebe having her breakfast with them.

"Are you seeing a ghost?," Asked Phoebe laughing

"What a wonderful surprise!," Said Prudence correctly as always

"You must learn how to be spontaneous, Prudence," Said Phoebe trying to hurt her.

"Phoebe!" Said Piper scolding Phoebe.

"Sorry Dear Sister" Said Phoebe rolling her eyes.

"Eat girls!," Said Patty "Phoebe be nice with your sister" finishing the talk.

The girls had their breakfast in silence, because they were preventing another scold from their mother.

"Mommy, why can´t I go to the dance?," Said Paige with a puppy face

"Because you're too young and you have to stay with your lovely mother," said Patty, hopping that that was the end of the talk.

"But Ann is going," insisteed Paige talking about one of her friends.

"Yes, but you're my daughter and I'm saying that you're going within three more years," said Patty asking herself if she was being too strict.

"You're evil!," argued Paige before running away with her eyes filled of tears and a sad face.

Patty felt those words in her heart, but she cheered herself up thinking that her decision was the best one for her little Paige, but there wasn't time to lose: the dance was at eight and it was almost two o'clock. The girls had to clean their bedrooms and the house, then, get ready for the big night.

Prue was sad but she had to make a decision, she knew that it was going to break her heart but it was the best for everyone, at least for her family, and that was enough. When the girls finished cleaning the house and their bedrooms, they started to get ready for the "night of their lives".

When the girls finished cleaning the house and their bedrooms. They started to get ready for "the night of her lives".

The first one was Prue. Her dress was green with black stripes; definitely she looked good in that dress. It helped to highlight her green eyes just a little bit darker than the dress and to online her body, she was beautiful but didn't feel so comfortable with all that makeup and fancy hairdo. "Great," she thought, today, her corse was too tight and she needed to take some deep breaths, she said to herself, "No more complications". She brushed her harid and did it as good as she could, she didn't want to tie it so she left it down. She liked how it looked.

Then, was Piper. Her dress was white so it highlighted her brown eyes and hair. "She looks pretty," thought Penny with pride, as her granddaughter brushed her hair and tied it in only a half ponytail. Piper had the feeling that that night would be special and she took more time to get ready because she wanted to be stunning.

And at last, was Phoebe; she always needed a lot of time for getting ready for this kind of events. Her dress was light pink because her color was just great for her as she use to say pretty sure of her good taste, but her biggest pride was her body: she was the most popular girl of the whole town because she, with only fifteen-years-old, had a great developed one, she was better proportionate than Piper, and Phoebe didn't take that as a disadvantage: she used it to play with men like they were disposable puppets and that wasn't a correct attitude -according to the rest of the girls. And the only girls that loved Phoebe were her sisters, she wasn't a favorite or even accepted among the others and although she pretended that she didn't care about it, she did, and was killing her in the inside.

At seven and a half, the girls were ready. The night would be awesome and exciting and all of them had the same feeling: that night, would change their lives forever.

The carriage was already outside, destiny's cards were thrown and there wasn't a return, this would be an unforgivable night for each.

Meanwhile, Paige was looking at her sisters through the window. "They look like princesses," thought they were beautiful; she couldn't decide who was the prettiest and was very proud of them all.

Everything was set and the girls left the house very excited and hopeful of the things that would happen. Prue was happy and it wasn't because she was ruing her life but because her sisters were happy, and she knew that she was taking the right decision, and when the heart tells you that, it's because it's true.

That night, Prue was certain that she was doing the right thing, there were a few chances of being a huge mistake, but only one thing was for sure: her family's happiness was before hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Tan tadadan<strong>

**Leave you review please and say your opinion :D**


End file.
